Invasive medical procedures using a catheter probe typically involve the probe contacting internal tissue of the patient undergoing the procedure. Such contact typically involves the probe applying force to the tissue, and the force in turn may cause unwanted tenting of the tissue.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0173480 to Zhang, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system which is stated to more accurately control insertion of penetrating instruments (e.g., trocars, needles, or the like) into a body cavity, organ, or potential space. The disclosure describes coupling an accelerometer to the penetrating instrument, so as to achieve the control.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.